My Love Life
by Sasusaku-rules
Summary: Sequel to My Angel of Love.The kunochis are back and you can feel the love in the air.But will it work out this time?
1. Seeing You again

**Author's Note: SEQUEL TIME! Special thanks for encouraging me to write more goes to: uchihablossom0626, SukiUchiha15, xXkickass-kunochiXx, smartpager, vash3055, SEQUEL!, and animefan0000012345. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the story and characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei. If I did however, Karin will dice into pieces then burned to crisp with Sasuke's fire jutsu.**

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

"KONOHA I AM BACK!" screamed Ino.

"You're so loud Ino-pig."

"Shut up Forehead-girl."

"Pig"

"Forehead"

"Pig"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Hinata as all attention was on her. Blood flooded her face, you have had top be blind not to see her tomato-like face.

Shrugging it off, the five girls walked through the gate of Konoha and into the streets. Everyone was bidding them 'good morning' or 'welcome back'. The five just smiled and nodded. They were pretty much the same except for the fact that they were 16 now, ANBUs, and were a whole lot more beautiful.

Konoha changed too like when Lady Tsunade handover the job of Hokage to Naruto and Sasuke and Neji as ANBU Captains. But most of all is that something the girls would thought could have happen, happened. And not in a good way either.

After walking for awhile, Sakura got tired and decided to take a bite with Hinata and Yume. Ino and Tenten said that they'll catch up later. So Sakura and Hinata walked towards a small tea shop, Yume had to attend some urgent business, leaving Sakura and Hinata left. The two took a seat and started ordering their food. Then the two girls heard something familiar, way too familiar.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Sasuke-kun, calm down. Do you want to go to the Sakura festival next week with me?" heard Sakura and Hinata. Whipping her head around, Sakura say an a girl with uneven red hair and piercing black eyes clinging onto Sasuke's arm. But what hurts the most is that Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun. You should calm down and come to the festival with me."

It was Hinata's turn to turn around. There sitting near Naruto was girl with dried orange hair and dark blue, almost black eyes. Just like Sakura, Hinata can feel the tears on the brim of her eyes. But she manage to swallow it back in. Sasuke grunted and Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke-kun, will you go with me?"

"Sure Karin."

"How about you Naruto-kun?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Tamaya."

Sakura and Hinata paid for the food and then started to walked out of the shop, when suddenly two kunais were headed towards them. Sakura caught them with ease, looking at the direction it came from: Sasuke. Having their mask on, Sasuke couldn't see their faces.

"Who are you? What business do you have here? Why haven't I ever seen you here before?" asked Sasuke seriously.

"You don't need to know."

"I'm ANBU Captain here at Konoha giving me the rights to know."

"Sasuke Uchiha, age 16. A prodigy, sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, and a highly skilled ninja. Am I correct?" asked Sakura.

"Who are you and how do you know so much about me?"

"Well, you'll just have to find out won't you?" replied Sakura as she walked away with Hinata.

"Naruto, let's find out who these people are."

The blond Hokage nodded and walked outside with his friend. The two saw the ANBUs walking decided they have to force the information out of them. Sasuke took out his katana, and looked at the ANBUs.

'

"Looks like we've gotten ourselves into a fight, let's see how much they've improve," said Sakura as she took out a couple of senbon needles.

"Oh well, I need the exercise."

"Bunshin No jutsu!" yelled Naruto as thousand of them appear.

"Poison of a thousand No jutsu!" said Sakura as the needles kept coming and destroying all of the clones.

Running towards Hinata Sasuke was about to kick her when he felt his leg go numb. He fell on the floor as he tried to get up, finally piercing himself with a kunai, Sasuke stood up again. This time he was going to slice Sakura to bits, when the katana stopped, she met his katana with a kunai. They were face to face, he could hear her breathing, and finally they both jump back. Sasuke felt that somehow he knew her.

"Gentle Fist Style: 64 strikes!" yelled Hinata as she hit Naruto with all her might.

"8, 16, 24, 36, 8, 56, 64 strikes!" yelled Hinata. Naruto was knocked back by the force of the attack.

"You're a Hyugga!" said Naruto.

"So? Which one?" said Hinata with more confidence then ever.

"You finish your, eh? Guess I'll have to finish mine now," said Sakura.

Her hand glowed a light green, before she put her palm on Sasuke's chest. He felt his body slowly losing energy bit by bit, he wasn't even sure if he can raise his arm anymore. After a few seconds, he couldn't move anymore. The two ANBUs started walking away, Naruto snap back to his senses and threw the kunais at their mask. The mask broke off revealing their faces. The two stared in shock, Sakura just smiled with Hinata.

"We'll meet again." Was all Sakura said before disappearing with Hinata, leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the dust of the village.

_**Author's Note: The longest chapter ever written, though it wasn't very good. I only spent 2 hours writing this chapter. Anyway, 5 reviews if you want to read the next chapter. **_

**Vote:**

**1-Keep writing gigantic long chapters**

**2-Go back to little short chapters**

**3-Feature more of Nejiten and Shikaino**

**4-Have a love triangle: TemaShikaIno or/and ItaSakuSasu**

**5-U THINK I'M AWESOME! XD just kidding, but I know I am.**


	2. I love you's,Comments,and thougths

Author's Note: Sorry, I didn't update soon enough. You know school stuff. Anyway number 5 was the winner, so the story today is going be about me. Nah, I'm just kidding. Number 1 and 3 is the winner, which means more Nejiten and Shikaino and gigantic chapters. One person voted for 4 so I going to have a twinge of TemaShikaIno. Enjoy!

Somehow Ino manage to get Tenten to go shopping with her. Do you hear me, Tenten shopping! The world is ending, okay let's go back to the story. Ino already rush into the fitting room with like what, 50 kimonos. Suddenly, Tenten heard a squeal and look behind the stack on clothes.

"Neji! I love it! What do you think?" asked a girl with silk brown hair and golden eyes.

She was wearing a beautiful red kimono with a snow design.

"You look fine, Anki." Answered the Hyugga boy.

"Yes! Then I'll buy this for the Sakura festival. I love you!" said the girl as she gave Neji a peck.

"I love you too," answered Neji as he gave her a small peck too.

Tenten's heart shattered into millions of pieces as the words came out of his mouth. Each word pierces deeper and deeper into her heart, until it shattered. Her knees went weak and she fell, looking stun as ever. Hearing the noise, Neji stood up and saw Tenten. He was indeed surprise; she stood up and slaps him across the face. Now it was Neji's turn to be stunned as he felt his sore cheek. Turning on her heels she ran out the shops with tears following.

Neji watched as she ran and ran. Ran away from him, the person who darkened her world.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Only satisfied with 10 kimonos, Ino walked up to the counter paying for her stuff. When she received a call from Tenten about how she was _'busy'_, Ino decided to have some ice cream. Sitting at the ice cream parlor, she ordered a Cookie n' Cream cup with chocolate sprinkles (Yum! My favorite and Mint Chocolate Chip of course.) Looking around she saw a girl with gold hair and dark brown eyes giggled. Sitting next to her was Shikamaru.

_SHIKAMARU?_

You again, I thought you left

_Vacation._

For four years? No fair!

_Hello! Shikamaru with another girl here!_

**So what? They're happy together. (**Thought** Ino sadly)**

_What happen to 'Love will prevail'?_

It's 'Love prevail' and that's Sakura's

_Oh, but you got to get your man back!_

_No._

"Ino, is that you?" Shikamaru's voice snap Ino out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, hey Shikamaru," said Ino not very good trying to hide her sadness.

"Shika-kun, who's she?" asked the girl as she clung on to Shikamaru's arm.

"Amaya meet Ino. She was my best friend back in our genin days."

"Hey, I'm Amaya. You have such pretty hair."

"Thanks."

"You're cute."

"Thanks."

"You're so kind."

"Thanks."

"I wonder why Shikamaru didn't date you."

Ino almost choke, but manage a fake smile. "I don't know, well, I got to go. Bye!" said Ino as she ran away.

When she was out of earshot, Ino bawl and cried her heart out. He hurt her, destroy her, he made her feel unloved.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

It was a windy night with a beautiful night sky with filled with shiny stars. The sky started raining, sharing the tears with four kunochis.

_Tenten's room..._

Tenten was outside on her balcony. She looked as the sky's tear fell onto the cold floor. Knocking over a flowerpot, it broke as it reached the ground. The pot was broken just like her heart, shattered into millions of pieces. Tenten walked into her room and fell asleep thinking of one word:_broken._

_Ino's room..._

Ino looked outside her window; it was a rainy night indeed. A small bird fell out of tree, the mother saw it could not fly and left it there. The bird was like her, unloved. Both brought to the word to be unloved in the end. Lying on her bed she thought of her life, it spelled:_ unloved._

_Hinata's room…_

Hinata stared up at the sky; there was a small star on the side all alone. It was unacknowledged, just like her. She was like the star, always on the sideline. Sleeping, the word fell into her head: _unacknowledged._

_Sakura's room…_

Sakura was outside when she spotted something shimmering in the grass. It was a shiny silver kunai, a shiny forgotten silver kunai. The kunai lay on the grass as Sakura picked it up. The kunai made her think of herself, she was forgotten. Sleeping her bed, the word haunted her mind, the word:_ forgotten._

The night was silent, even the birds fell silent. All that could heard was soft sad sobs from the house of four kunochis. It was a soft sad melody played with no word or music, but instead with feeling. Feeling of four broken-hearted kunochi.

**Author's note: If you want to read the next chapter, I need 10 ****NEW **reviews. I've been busy lately, so if I don't have enough time to write. Hope you liked it!

Vote:

**Love Triangles (twinge or lots)**

**Song fic (Something new and suggest something)**

**Chapters base on each couple each time instead of 4 in one chapter**

**Battles (Sakura vs. Karin)**

**Happy or Sad ending?**


End file.
